Conventional oxygen sensors typically include a sensing device coupled to an electrical portion. FIG. 1 illustrates a typical configuration of an oxygen sensor. The oxygen sensor 10 is shown generally coupled to an electrical portion 12. Since the electrical portion 12 is generally permanently affixed to the oxygen sensor 10, it is generally impractical to use a conventional socket to remove the oxygen sensor 10. A conventional socket cannot generally be connected around the oxygen sensor 10 due to the electrical portion 12. Conventional tools used to insert and remove an oxygen sensor include a wrench having an open portion as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,096,621. The open portion of the socket generally extends sufficiently to accommodate the fastening portion of a flat metal lock. However, the open portion generally causes the entire wrench to be weakened. While previous approaches may implement heat treated metal to strengthen the socket, the overall design may still be weaker than desired. Additionally, the sockets in the prior art having open end portions are clearly not the equivalent of a conventional socket since the open portion breaks the continuity of the socket. Additionally, the sockets in the prior art are generally not suitable to accommodate an oxygen sensor (or modified spark plug) including an electrical coupling.
Despite the long felt need, the prior art does not appear to have provided a solution to removing and installing an oxygen sensor using a conventional socket.